


Mine

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Lotura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 03:42:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16905468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: To keep her friends safe, Allura is bound to serve Lotor.





	Mine

“You are finally mine, to do with as I please,” Lotor said, placing Allura on his bed.

She lay there, frightened and limp, but resigned.

He crawled over her and started to fondle her, kissing her neck and sliding his hand under her flimsy nightwear.

He pulled back, shaking. “Damnit, Allura – if I take you now, you’ll hate me forever.”

Recovering from her initial shock, she said “If you _don’t_ take me now, I’ll hate you forever.”

Lotor gave a half-hearted laugh. “You are worried that I will put your friends in jeopardy. Don’t be.”

With a shout of rage, he punched the bedhead with all his strength, shattering it to pieces. She screamed.

Gritting his teeth, Lotor walked into his ensuite bathroom. Allura heard the water run for a few minutes. When Lotor emerged, he was in his regal uniform, and he strode towards the door, ignoring her.

“Have- have I offended you?” she asked, alarmed.

Lotor stopped. “No,” he said quietly. “You are not mine unless you _want_ to be mine. I…”

He didn’t finish his sentence and started walking towards the door.

Allura jumped up and clung to his back. “You want a real relationship with me. If you want to try, then you must let my friends go and promise their safety. And in return, I’ll try. You don’t know me, and I don’t know _you_ … but I will try.”

Surprised, Lotor turned to face her and lightly caressed her cheek.

She blushed, much to her own embarrassment.

He smirked. “Very well, Princess. But you should know that freedom isn’t given to women in Galra culture as much as what you’re used to.”

“Like I said, I’ll try.”

“Thank you,” he said, leaning forward to kiss her.


End file.
